Life's a Drama
by miDnYt BloSsOm
Summary: A mistake, a child, the betrayal, and the return... a story of everlasting love, denial and true happiness. :D


**Disclaimer**: I bet everyone wishes that they own Naruto. But hey, we never will. LIVE WITH IT. :D

SUMMARY: One night of mistake that lead to the conception of a child. The story of how a sakura, bloomed, wilted, struggled and endured a life full of pain and sorrow after a certain onyx-eyed beloved left to finish a long-time dream of revenge... and the implications of that beloved's return.

* * *

Hi! :D This is actually a new version of a story I once posted here. The title, the summary and the plot is still the same so don't worry. I got to read the old version and I thought that I could make it better by adding scenes into it. And that's how I came up with this story. I really hope you'll like it. (And please do leave comments, suggestions, and even questions about the things you find confusing after you read it. I'll post my answers to those queries and remarks at the opening note of the next chapter.) :D

**Chapter 1:**

Nightmare's Come to Life

Heaving a huge sigh, Haruno Sakura consciously smoothed the ruffled skirt of her baby blue wrap dress and gently patted her long disarrayed pink locks. Nervously eying the wide oak doors of the inner sanctum, she struggled for composure and willed herself to think of a very good excuse for her lateness and the inappropriateness of her current attire. Glancing at the stiff guard stationed at the door, somehow she got the foreboding feeling that something was going on inside that was out of the ordinary. Cursing herself for letting Ino fool her into going to a "reunion with old friends" that actually turned out to be a blind date with a pompous ass from God-knows-where, she straightened herself, basket in hand as she prepared for a very harsh tongue-lashing from Neji, their captain. Ino would have to wait till later to get her own form of torture from her if, that is, she lived through this.

Pushing the heavy doors to the hidden room inside, she braced herself for the scolding that she knew would come. Rushing inside the room, she bowed her head and immediately stuck out the food laden basket in her hand.

"I'm-so-sorry-I'm-late-I-just-have-matters-to-attend-to-that-I-swear-is-important enough-for-me-to-justify-this-lateness-And-I-have-to-fix-breakfast-so-early-in-the-morning-Here-I-made-sure-to-include-you-all-while-I-was-cooking-And-you-know-how-Kei-"

Her hasty explanation was rudely stopped in the middle by a warm chuckle that reverberated all throughout the huge cold room.

Looking up to see who was the asshole who dared make fun of her while she was attempting for reprieve, she was struck down with sudden embarrassment when she saw what she had gotten herself into.

The circular room of the inner sanctum was filled with a handful of people in blazing uniforms of red and blue. She recognized the blue uniform of their very own ANBU troop that was presently orderly arranged in columns on the right side of the room. They seem to be ready to go to battle by the rigid set of their shoulders and the grim expressions on their faces. She hadn't seen them this serious since the last attack of the Sound Nins 2 years ago. Usually, normal ANBU meetings which consist of the appointing of missions or a summoning coming from the Hokage involve only a couple of ANBU's, but today, the presence of 20 or more so unknown nins in red (that were arranged on the left side of the room like the Konohagukure ANBU's) were something to be suspicious about, especially if it involves the presence of the Hokage herself and a strange elderly looking man in an elaborate attire of red tartan completely covered with badges ranging to all sizes and shapes. Come to think of it, the man seems to be looking oddly at her with interest glinting on his eyes.

The ninja's in scarlet uniform were all looking at her with rapt fascination while all her co-ANBU's were looking at her with masked horror. Nervously, she tugged at a curled lock on her cheek then hastily proceeded to bowing once again.

"Gomenasai!" Flustered pink with embarrassment, she wished with all her might that the ground would just open and swallow her up.

The sound of booted feet going toward her direction was the only sound she heard before yet again another chuckle was let out. She tilted her pink face upward and stared at two crinkled blue eyes that twinkled with suppressed mirth. The elderly looking man that was beside the Hokage just moments ago was now standing in front of her. She could see behind the man the strained expressions of the Hokage and her co-ANBU's. They're looking as if they're trying to tell her something that they can't say out loud. She couldn't understand the tension that seems to grasp the whole room not when the old man in front of her, in authority or not, seems to look so harmless and kind. He has exactly the kind of face that reminds you of kindly old grandpa's.

"Well, well, well, what would a beautiful little flower like you be doing in a tedious ANBU's conference like this? Surely, you have lost your way, young lady?", the old man in front of her questioned in that raspy old voice of his, crossing his thin arms at his back and smiling at her through those friendly baby blues.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off by the Hokage who seems to have just found her voice at that moment.

"Forgive her for the sudden intrusion, Director. I'm afraid that she is one of ours. I will personally deal with her punishment later. Sakura! You may change now." Hearing that cue, she made her legs move towards the locker rooms to change.

ANBU uniforms were the same for everybody. They actually have three sets of them; for indoors, training and missions. They use their casual uniforms whenever they were indoors, usually whenever they have meetings or summons. It consists of black voluminous pants that end mid thigh and a black sleeveless top that is convenient for the lot of them as it suits both men and women. Their training uniform was of course made for obvious reasons and their mission uniforms vary, really depending on the ANBU as they allow them to choose what they want to wear under their Konoha ANBU cloak and mask.

Having finished changing, she quietly slipped into the room, almost in tiptoes, trying to go unnoticed. She was midway to the hall nearing the circular table when she noticed that all eyes on the room were on her. Sigh. They say she really has to get used to this but quite frankly, who would? She only sees herself as a normal girl but seeing all of those slavering eyes and drooling mouths, clearly they don't see her as one. Hmph. It really gets irritating sometimes. Don't get her wrong though, she knew what they see. She's fully aware that the sleeveless black top fits her way too tightly (somehow she knew that their perverted adviser- Kakashi has something to do with this) and that her full bust is very pronounced in view. She really doesn't understand why it's such a big deal to them and why the black shorts that again is suspiciously too much shorter for her affects them so much. Heh! Men are just too weird for her. It's not like she's the first girl they've ever seen in shorts!

The masked ANBU General in red, struggled to contain himself, clenching his fist tightly to stop himself from rushing to the oblivious woman standing in front of them and covering her from head to toe. She walked in on them looking very much like a delicious meal ready to be served to a pack of hungry wolves. What was she thinking by letting that pink cascade of curls down? Didn't she have a chance to look at a mirror and see that her top and shorts fits her like a glove and molds itself to her leaving nothing to the imagination? Didn't she noticed that she shows a fairly good amount of that abundant chest of hers or that her shorts are way too short that the silken legs underneath are very much visible? Wasn't there a law prohibiting women who are lusciously curvaceous and beautiful to join the ANBU? God, he could almost see all the dirty and lascivious thoughts they're having about her.

"-_Because you're exactly having the same thoughts about her." _Now even his inner self is tormenting him. Great.

The Hokage rose from her seat as Sakura reclined on a chair next to Naruto and Neji.

"Now that all of my ANBU's are here, I would like to introduce our guests so that this meeting can be formally started. " She gave the old man a slight bow and proceeded on speaking. "For some of you who still don't know Defense Director Morito Higaiashi of the fire country, he is the over-all head of his Country's Ninja Military Defense Department and also one of the Kazekage's (N/A. I actually made this up as I have no idea what their version of the hokage in the fire country is called or if there really is one) closest council. The Kazekage has sent him to make negotiations with us regarding the growing threat of the sound village's plan of attack on Konoha. As you all have been informed, we have received reports from some of our neighboring villages that they have witnessed peculiar activities and gatherings inside the sound village. Our own ANBU information department has confirmed that Sound indeed has plans of invading Konohagakure and is planning on launching a full scale attack on us even on this very moment. It seems that some of Orichimaru's past supporters are still entertaining ideas of taking control over a few of its neighboring villages to expand their territories and influence. "

Also rising to his feet, the old Director added, "As these are villages under the fire country, we are very much concerned over this conflict. Seeing that Konoha is the receiving end of an attack coming from a village also under our care, the Kazekage has decided to aid Konoha in whatever way we can and pass judgment and justice to the leaders and groups in sound that will take part in the attack on Konoha. I have here with me; Fire country's special ANBU unit sent to personally represent fire country's ninja support troops and will work hand in hand with Konohagakure ANBU's in investigating and holding off the Sound nins. They were given orders to stay and fight if worst comes to worse. They are here and under the control of Fire Country's very own Blue Flash- General Commander of the Fire Country's Ninja Military Defense Troops and the captain of Fire Country's Special Op ANBU Team. I presume that you all must know him since he is After all born, raised, and trained here in this village." A sound murmur echoed throughout the room as the confusion and fascination thickened.

"Why don't you reintroduce yourself General Uchiha. I'm sure your old comrades have missed you and must be terribly curious as to what happened to you after you've defeated Itachi and simply vanished." It seemed as if the very air was sucked out of the room and all the heads of the Konoha ninja's turned to the woman seated between Naruto and Neji. The dark-haired masked man beside the Director scoffed at the old man's egging and compellingly stepped forward and peeled the wolf mask revealing the face of a man once revered and trusted by all the Konoha ninja's present in the room but fell into disgrace when he chose to betray the village for his own personal vendetta.

"Teme! How dare you return here after what you've done!" Naruto unable to contain his silence, surged forward to Sasuke but was forcefully pulled back by Neji and Sai who were sitting nearby.

"Cut it out Naruto!" Neji hissed beside him, restraining him with his arms. "This is an official meeting so you need to curb your anger at least until after this meeting is over. We will deal with the legalities of this matter just as soon as we get out of this room."

Naruto heaved; trying to control the anger, sadness and even the little relief he was feeling by seeing Sasuke here in Konoha again. She eyed Sasuke fiercely before gingerly throwing a sad look at Sakura who sat beside him surveying the whole commotion with an unreadable expression. He wished with all his might that he could turn to her and shield her from all that is happening right now.

Sakura on the other hand, felt as if someone punched her in the gut. The coldness of the room seemed to permeate her very skin and she barely hid the shocked look in her face before the mask of indifference was finally put in place. All she can hear now was the growing sound of her beating heart. She had perfected this act for the eight years that he had been gone. One look, one expression can shatter everything that she had been working for. She must not fail herself this time. She must absolutely not render herself to the feelings that once destroyed her and is now still coursing strongly inside her. This time, she must protect herself the more strongly because now, it is not only herself that needs protecting from the possible onslaught that this person can bring into _their_ lives. _Oh my God!_ _How could she forget Keisuke?!_ She controlled the sudden rush of nervousness and tension that invaded her senses. The panic and the fear closed in on her like the tide crashing against a barricaded shore. She had dreaded this moment for so long that everything that has been going on until this very moment still seems surreal. She had never expected that even the mention of his name would still have the same affect on her as if the eight years that he has been gone never happened; as if the sting of his betrayal was never inflicted and changed her life forever. Everything was once forgotten when she saw that same bottomless eyes, the aquiline nose and that lean physique that once entranced her into a conscious dreamlike state so many times in the past. With one look from those eyes, she once again drowned into a pool of her own making, trapped and unable to resurface from the plunge. She must keep herself together and hold on to the only defense that once ripped her heart out and is now as familiar to her as breathing: indifference.

She calmed herself and slowly pasted that tiny smile that has always infuriated Naruto and Ino. A mildly confused expression graced her face as she faced everyone. Tilting her head a little forcefully upward, poised and elegance showing in every angle of her stance, she unleashed the full force of her innate magnetism and confidence that has earned her the reputation of the death doll- midnight blossom that always comes naturally to her when she's in her ANBU uniform. Looking everyone full in the face, she dared anyone to look at her with pity evident in their gazes. She had worked so long to make herself stronger; she had strive for anything that will make everyone forget the weak girl that she was back then.

She smiled fully and pinned Sasuke with a challenging stare.

The Hokage seeing the growing tension in the room cleared her throat. "Let us now proceed to the matter in hand. I have found a way to infiltrate the enemy camp."

The tensed silence turned into an air of silent interest.

"Lt. Haruno here has been going back and forth from Konoha to Amegakure for a couple of years now on my order. While she was there, she had garnered quite a reputation that may be very beneficial for us in this mission. Now, she is staying for good as the mission that I have long been preparing for is finally going to start."

"So you really are the infamous midnight blossom of Konoha." The old Director mused, disregarding the Hokage's attempt in diverting the discussion. "No one would believe that it was you my dear. You look too frail for people to think of you as the ultimate killing doll of Konoha. I've heard lots of stories about you. Some men who have been lucky to witness you in action and still lived to tell the tale described you as an angel of death off to deliver their final judgment. Some even told me that they've never seen anything so beautiful as watching you dancing in a battlefield with a katana in hand. Somehow, I can't see you in that image my dear."

"I assure you I can be a lot fiercer if I wanted to Director." Sakura answered a playful seductive smile present on her face. She looked exactly like a feline ready to pounce at her prey.

Sasuke scowled. He noticed the change in her right from the time that he saw her walking in with that basket in her hand. At first, he was taken in by how feminine she looked in that silly dress. She filled out nicely during the time that he was gone. But the thing that really puzzled him was her eyes. Even if she was smiling, it was empty and cold. It looked like the eyes of a girl who had seen everything in this world and somehow was weary of it all. It looked a lot like his eyes during the time that he still wanted revenge for the demise of his family. It looked like his eyes when he was feeling so empty because of the void created by the betrayal of his brother. He knew a broken person when he saw one because he was one himself. He just hopes that he was not the one who put that look in her face.

The Director laughed at the sauciness of Sakura's remark. Feisty was the word that entered his mind. So this was the lady that did a GOOD number on his apprentice. 'I wonder how long this chase will last.' With that thought in mind, he turned to the Hokage who looked a little bit put off by his ignorance and uttered matter-of-factly, "Didn't you say that Lt. Haruno will be the main component to this missions success? Well, since this is the case, I'll just assign General Uchiha to confer with Lt. Haruno about the arrangement of the missions. During the course of their stay here, my ANBU troops will need a place to stay and a sufficient training ground for their use. I presume that all of this has been taken cared of?"

Flustered, the Hokage replied, "Of course! They will stay at our ANBU barracks. Since no Konoha ANBU really stays there, they will be welcome to it and they can also share their training grounds. I believe it's big enough for all of them."

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and everyone who knew them inwardly groaned upon hearing this. 'Is this some form of punishment, Lord?' Sakura asked almost angrily. 'Knowing that he is in Konoha and knowing that I will be working with him from time to time can be considered as pure torture but seeing him every day and having to confer with him alone?! It'll be the death of me! Furthermore, how can I keep it from him if I'm obligated to talk to him because of the mission? God, this keeps on getting worse every minute!'

"So, what about your thoughts on the infiltration of the enemy camp?" The Director asked the Hokage.

"First, I want you all to see something." Motioning to Shizune who was seated at the control center of the room, she steadily looked Sakura in the eye and nodded to her as if saying 'This is it.'

With a shaky breath, Sakura stood up and stood beside the Hokage, her face set and blank.

A few of the lights were suddenly turned off, casting the room in semi darkness. Four back-to-back LCD's were then raised in the middle of the table, flickering to life, clearly showing a video of some sort. A beautiful girl was shown lying with her eyes closed in a lounge chair, in what seems to be a garden. A familiar voice was heard when the seemingly sleeping girl opened her lips to sing. (A/N: she's supposedly singing Taylor Swift's Teardrops in My Guitar. haha)

A titter was heard among the ANBU's gathered. A fire country ANBU girl offered an awed remark, "That voice belongs to Summers Blossom, she's a new artist who's fast becoming a favorite to the teen population. This is the first time I've seen her showing her face. Even from the very first time I've heard her singing, I've only ever heard her in radios because she reportedly never does live performances, much less music videos. Everyone's terribly curious about how she looks... Wow! She look's beautif- wait! What has _she_ got to do with this?"

All eyes on the room looked inquiringly to the lady Hokage.

"Then why don't you all look to the screens and try to discover for yourselves by taking a good look at her." Everyone's attention swiftly returned to the screens, patiently waiting for the moment where the camera might zoom closer enough for them to finally identify their idol. As the much awaited scene was finally shown, all of them gasped and promptly looked to Sakura. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Sakura-chan..? I never thought you could sing like that..." He looked so amazed that his eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was slacked open. Even the normally stoic Shikamaru couldn't resist a quip.

"Ino mentioned that you sing exceptionally well on karaoke nights but…" It was amusing and extremely rare to see Konoha's top strategist ran out of words to say. Sasuke himself is having a hard time believing that Sakura, his weak, dependent teammate Sakura was not only a revered ANBU Lieutenant but also an accomplished singer known to everyone in the ninja world. Her reputation alone as Konohagakure's Midnight Blossom was actually enough to elicit fear and admiration to all respectable ninja's in the whole of fire country. In fact, according to the fire country's records, she is ranked as the 6th most powerful shinobi based on the annual ANBU tournament that happens in Amegakure. The list also includes a lot of Konoha nins such as Naruto (as expected), Neji, Shikamaru and Lee. Sasuke himself was included, securing the number one spot, though no one really knew that fact until now because the tournament strictly adheres to using only ANBU code names to protect their identities. (A/N. And that is the exact same purpose of the ANBU masks people. :D)

"You're summers blossom?" The Director chuckled, interest evident in his look. "You sure do a lot of things."

"Oh yes, Lt. Haruno has been a very valuable asset to Konoha." The Hokage pointedly looked at Sasuke's direction. "She's gone far from being the young chuunin from before and now, she's one of the best shinobis I have, an accomplished medic- 2nd only to me, and a sensation in the entertainment world. You really can't find someone more gifted as that."

Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat. Why does it feel that 30 or more eyes are now directed at him? He can literally feel his back prickling.

The old Director muffled a laugh. Oh he knows that his apprentice is getting more and more uncomfortable right now. He smiled inwardly. This sure is getting interesting…

"Hmmm… That kind of girl is really hard to get by nowadays… makes you think how lucky a bastard her present boyfriend is…"

Sasuke unconsciously leaned closer.

"Oh she-" The Hokage started. But Sakura cut her off. "-And now, I think we should go back to discussing the more important matters. I'm sure the company would like to get this over and done with so that we can all rest." Sakura piped in before anything else of importance can be said, giving the Hokage a scolding look.

The Hokage cleared her throat and gingerly stood up.

"Ok, so back to business. Here's the plan. For the initial mission, we first have to gather information from our enemy troops. A selected team of ANBU's will be assigned to do that task. According to Lt. Sakura's investigation as her stint as summers blossom in Amegakure, it has been confirmed that the plans for the invasion has been going on for years, the leaders of the army has been meeting in Amagekure. Unfortunately, despite her many attempts, the names of the leaders still remains to be uncovered. The meetings are held in very tight security areas but she had been able to discover one important detail that may be of help to us in defeating this army. She found out who finances and provides the army with their weapons and artillery. We have long suspected Tonoke Tadahashi as someone involved with the minor skirmishes of many villages. We have discovered that he is actually mafia lord in Amegakure and he has a very good front cover that averts the wandering eyes of those who may suspect him. He masquerades as a music producer that has been thriving in the industry. We saw that cover as our means to gain access to him. I sent Sakura to audition a couple of years ago and he took the bait. Sakura is now one of his favorite protegee and most trusted consort. Lt. Haruno masquerading as Summers Blossom may be the only way for us to uncover the inner workings of the enemy troops. However, we have to remain unpredictable with our dealings with him and by that, what I mean was Summers Blossom's dealings with him that is carefully planned in order to avoid suspicions. We have to look as if our every encounter has nothing to do with anything out of the ordinary. We have not yet scheduled the exact appearance of that music video to the public. It highly depends on the timing and the depth of our need for information. Tadahashi is our primary source in this mission. We should hold on to him at any cause because we believe that just a little bit of time and patience more and we will be able to get something big out of him."

"But before we delve in to that final mission, we must first focus on our initial mission and that is to gather physical information about the enemy troop we are facing."

A diagram of some sorts was flashed on the LCD's. "I will be assigning 2 teams; one from my own ANBU's and the other from the fire country ANBU's. Each team will consist of ten members that will be assigned to the actual field work and the rest of the ANBU's not included will be working here on the base as their support and intelligence committee. Capt. Hyuuga will head mine and I believe you've mentioned that General Uchiha will head yours. A formal schedule will be announced in the next meeting but for now, I will just tell you the specifics of the mission. Five selected field ANBU's will be heading to the Sound country to scout for information about our enemy troops. They should at least be able to gather the size, the initial formation, and If possible the leaders of this planned invasion. We have long decided that the five field ANBU's that will be dispatched to gather information will come from Konoha as they already have been briefed regarding this mission. Nara, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Haruno and their Adviser Hatake was chosen-"

"-Wait," The Director interrupted her. If we are to accomplish this mission together, you must by all accounts accept the cooperation of my ANBU's. What good are we to Konoha when we are left here idling in this base? I insist that you include some of my ANBU's in this scouting mission." The authority in the Director's voice is one that the Hokage could't ignore.

"But it is not wise to send so many of them. Discretion and stealth is the key to this mission's success. Five should be enough to gather information and it is just the right number to ensure that they will be not detected", argued the Hokage, equally matching the Director's forcefulness.

"Then at least take one of mine", the Director insisted stubbornly. "General Uchiha is familiar with that country as he used to scout that area for S class criminals. He will be a great help to you and an advantage because of his sharingan. I'm sure six is not that big a number to be discovered that easily."

Sakura and Sasuke swallowed their protests but Naruto apparently cannot do the same.

"What?!", Naruto bursts out, trying hard to avoid a situation having Sakura and Sasuke having too much contact with each other. As usual, his protectiveness got the better of him. "We've already been briefed about this and all our preparations have been underway for weeks now. We couldn't just change all that to accommodate one person!"

"Hush Naruto", the Hokage cut in after thinking for some time. "It would be unbelievably rude for us not to accept their help. They are after all here to offer their services to Konoha. As much as I agree with you about the arrangement," she continued, sending Sakura an apologetic look, "I believe you could add another member to the team."

Sasuke clenched his fist underneath the table. He was so pissed at the Director right now that he swore that he was going to give him a piece of his mind after they got out of there. He knew of all people that he was nowhere ready for any sort of close interactions with his past teammates yet. Agreeing to this mission alone was a big step for him, one he admitted, was taken with wavering and fearful steps. How will he explain all of what he did to them? How will he conduct himself with all of them, he, the traitor of their village, the one who almost killed their future Hokage? How will he ever look Sakura in the face again? Sakura, whom he committed, the greatest fault of all…

And as if further mocking his anguish, the Director made the final straw.

"Since there are now six of them, why don't we pair them up? It would be much easier and safer for them to scout when they go in pairs.", the Director drawled on, "Hyuuga and Nara would be in the front line as the look-out and the leader to execute the orders, Uzumaki and Hatake will be in the second line for the protection of the 1st and last line, and Haruno and Uchiha at the last line as a look-out in the back and a back-up medic for ambush situations."

This was unbelievable. How can this happen in such a short amount of time? All her fears have materialized right in front of her to hunt and torment her. Sakura for a moment imagined that this was all a nightmare. She will wake up soon and find that none of this has happened. This _cannot_ be happening. She can't afford for something like this to happen. Her sanity and the one she holds dear are at stake. But as they say, a person can really have that much luck for the Hokage said the words that seemed to come out from her very worst nightmare.

"Very well…" Even the Hokage can't argue the logic of what the director proposed. "As mentioned by the director, the pairs will be inseparable throughout the mission. There will be a meeting tomorrow for the incorporation of the new member to the plans already made. I expect all the members of the new team to be here at 8 o'clock sharp."

And by that, All Sakura can think was how perfectly appropriate a finale that was to seal someone's fate.

-ptm :D

* * *

Hey people! :D I've finally made up my mind to write this story that I just couldn't get out of my head. I NEED REVIEWS. I need to hear what you think of this chapter. I've already written 5 chapters of this story and I'm just waiting for at **least 10 people to review** for me to be motivated enough to post the next chapters. The story's really going smoothly and expect lots of drama (In Sakura and Sasuke's love story, there are lots of possibilities to create drama), a lot of big revelations (shocking even) and there's a little bit of payback scenes going on for Sasuke in the initial part of the story (God knows he deserves it for all that he's done). Tell me if the plot seems crappy but please don't be harsh about it. TACTLESS FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME. When you criticize, the flames are worthless if you don't explain why you say that. EXPLANATIONS for the things you don't like in the story will be highly noted and appreciated. SO PUSH THAT BUTTON AND REVIEW NOW PEOPLE! Hehehe :D

**Preview for the next chapter:  
**

_Shielding the kick that was aim at her head, Sakura dodged and retaliated with a chakra enhanced punch of her own. The blow hit home and sent him skidding into the boulders or rocks behind. Panting for breath, Sakura lifted herself up, trudging to the broken pile of rocks where the boy disappeared to, she helped him to his feet. Looking at him now at the light of the early morning sun, she couldn't help but notice that his features were becoming distinctly more and more like _him_. God, seeing him like this every day was both torture and bliss. He's mine. He'll always be mine. But looking at him now, as much as she wanted it to be different, you can also never deny the fact that he's always been and unquestionably _his_ too. It's in his speech, his body, his every movement. It's in his blood. That's what scares her the most. Denial is futile. _


End file.
